Ghosts
Applying to be a ghost? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application: 'Link to this page. Note the extent of your invisibility and translucence. Ghosts (or some spirits) are the disembodied souls of people who have died but cannot pass on for some reason or another. Reasons can be varied (mystical, contractual, or simply "unfinished business"). When a ghost is finally ready to move on, if they have nothing in the living world to latch on to, or when the ghost has fulfilled their purpose, a door will appear and the ghost must pass through in order to enter the afterlife. If the ghost refuses to pass on, he/she will be hunted down by those on the otherside (reapers). But if he/she has the strength to defy these reapers, then he/she won't be hunted anymore and the decision to move on will be optional. It is almost unheard of for this to happen. General Notes *Ghosts are usually stuck in the same clothes that they wore when they died. If the ghost is still roaming due to some mystical authority, the authority might chose what form the ghost should present themselves in indefinitely. *Even though humans typically cannot see a ghost, if the ghost is present, sensitive humans can sometimes pick up on a 'bad vibe' in the room or a 'strange feeling.' Maybe a chill in the air. The usual 'haunted' tropes. *And even though humans cannot typically see a ghost, "Mediums" and psychics, wiccans through a ritual, and the mentally ill are able to contact and communicate with them. Abilities *'Teleportation.' They can teleport long distances at will. *'Translucence.' They can walk through solid objects. Some ghosts are unable to touch anything without going through it, but through concentration and practice, they can touch things. Other ghosts can pick up things at will. *'Invisibility.' This can vary depending on the ghost. One type of ghost can only be seen by non-human entities, including weres and fairies , but not wiccans. Depending on their state of mind and willpower, they can be seen by humans but this is usually only temporary and/or sporadic. Another type of ghost - especially one that is malevolent and vengeful - can select who can see them and who can't. Some mystical forces might grant a ghost the ability to be seen by only the humans that they are sent to help/haunt or anyone they want. *'Telekinesis. '''Ghosts have the ability to move one or multiple objects with their minds, even people. This largely depends on their state of mind. A new ghost might find it difficult to lift a spoon. But an experienced ghost who is extremely upset might exhibit signs of being a poltergeist. *'Psychic Abilities.''' Some ghosts will be able to sense emotions or feelings by touching a person. This can develop into reading auras. With a simple touch, the ghost might be able to teleport a person into their thoughts, memories, and dreams, or teleport themselves into a person's mind. Weaknesses *Sometimes salting and burning its corpse will dispatch a ghost - especially, evil vengeful ones. Salt only works as a weakness for vengeful/evil/malevolent spirits. *Reliving the events of their death may be a way to dispatch a weak ghost, especially if they have unfinished business. *Exorcism. It is a ritual that can dispatch a ghost. Related Pages Being Human Canon Buffy the Vampire Slayer Canon Angel Canon Supernatural Canon Category:Species Category:Browse